


Audrey Crossed The Line

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: The villain kids were murdered by Audrey's Knights. The princess crossed the line this time.





	Audrey Crossed The Line

The VKs fought for their lives like maniacs. The knights were too powerful. Audrey magicked them to kill. 

Evie was the first to fall. The knight stabbed her through the heart. The princess fell down with blood pouring like a river. 

The VKs screamed with tears falling from the eyes. They continued to fight the Knights. Who were being more powerful since Evie died. 

Uma couldn't break the attacks of the knight she fought. The sword in her hand slipped away and the knight hit her head with force. A pool of blood leaked from the sea witch's head and she fell down. Never to move again. 

Harry and Gil were fighting to avenge their pirate queen. And they wanted to reach Audrey, to destroy the princess. 

Carlos was stabbed through the heart after Celia couldn't send him the shield very far. 

The remaining 4 VKs defeated the Knights and with Celia went to find Ben. 

They were still shaken. The losses of their friends broke them. But they had to face another obstacle. 

Audrey trapped them inside the starter castle. They couldn't escape from the wood planks. Mal had to turn into a dragon to burn through the door. But due to the fire, the biggest part of the castle burst into flames. Mal got Doug outside by Jay carrying him. But Harry and Gil weren't quick enough. The door fell to them. 

Mal and Jay were the last two standing. Jane appeared and helped to save Ben. She was sobbing like crazy for her dead boyfriend. Doug woke up by Hades' ember and also cried like crazy. 

Jay and Ben were turned into statues and Audrey sent a blast to the son of Jafar turning him into ash. 

Mal got defeated by Audrey and was turned into a lizard. She got stomped by Audrey.


End file.
